Beauty from Pain
by angelkitten365
Summary: When a girl escapes from a science facility where she’s the guinea pig, problem strikes. Lithium- an 18 year old girl runs away only to get into deep trouble, and who is there to find her? Count D of course! Full summary inside!


**Beauty from Pain**

**Ch1: **Escaping

**Summary-** When a girl escapes from a science facility where she's the guinea pig, problem strikes. Lithium- an 18 year old girl runs away only to get into deep trouble, and who is there to find her? Count D of course! He takes her in for awhile only to find out she's a real trouble maker! Which get's our dear detective: Leon Orcot catching her and trying to arrest her. As her father searches for her to bring her back to the facility could romance strike between D and Lithium, or Lithium and our dear detective? Or maybe just between Leon and D? Read to find out ;)

**Lithium's POV:**

'Left, right, left, right, left, right.' I mentally counted the steps, running from who or what was chasing me. It's most likely the guards, but then again, it could be _my kind_. I just kept running at my inhuman speed, I didn't care what it was, all I wanted was to get out of here. I wasn't far from the exit. "Turn right…Here!'I carefully thought out the blueprints. I had an extreme memory bank. I turned another corner, the things chasing me got faster and I picked up my pace. But, unfortunately, me, having two left feet tripped at the last corner. I felt the impact of the cold concrete floor and I fell.

"Get her!" Yeah, it was the guards chasing me. I just lay there, limp on the ground, letting myself be captured. They pulled me by my long curly silvery blue hair. Tears dwelled up in the corner of my multicolored eyes.

"well, well, well" I heard the one voice I've always _despised_ to hear. Stephen Brockmann, my father.  
"Tried to escape?" He walked right in front of me, holding my chin so that I would look him in the eye. Me, having my attitude, spit in his face. He slapped me. He then shook his head disappointingly. I couldn't care less.

"You should know you can't escape from here" He said smirking. Unlucky me, my hair is my weakness, and they held it very strong, otherwise they'd all be on the floor, dead. "Let. Me. Go." I growled through my teeth. I've been here long enough, I wasn't like the rest of them!

"I'm sorry Lithium, but that's impossible" He said in a sympathetic way. It made me sick. He never did truly care about me- his own daughter- I was just one of his experiments.

"Take her back to her cell" He said going back to his regular voice and waving his hand to shoo me off. The guards started dragging me around the last corner, letting my hair go. Bad idea. The second they let go of my hair I threw them backwards and they hit the solid wall. Their intestines were outside of their bodies and were spread across the floor. I put my hand over my mouth and tried desperately not to breath. I closed my eyes.  
'Don't faint now' I thought to myself. I finally got a really good chance to get out of here and I am NOT wasting it! I ran in the direction I just came from still covering my mouth and nose, eyes still closed. I concentrated and saw past the walls seeing if there were any guards. To my bad luck they were _everywhere. _I opened my eyes looking desperately around for a place to escape. I then got a good idea. I uncovered my mouth and nose trying not to faint. I looked up and above me was an air vent. I smiled. I stood on my tip toes but I was only a mm to short!

"There she is!" Four guards came around the corner and started chasing me. Seriously, why can't I just escape without all of this? I started running again. And once again, I almost slipped. Almost. But I picked myself up again. I lost them turning another corner, having no idea where I was going, when I came to a dead end. Well not _exactly _a dead end but there was a high secured thick solid metal door. The only way out now. The door had electrical locks. I smiled. This was going to be easy. I walked over to the door, quietly. I looked at all the numbers. I then dug threw my pocket took out a hairpin. I started picking at the number 5. After a few picks, I finally got the button off. Behind it was a bunch of wires. I cut two of the wires with my nails and off goes the security system and the door opens. I looked down. Great, I just HAD to open the door that was 35 feet above the ground! I looked back and there were guards coming. Looks like I only have one way to go. Down. The facility was on an island, on a cliff not far from America. I held my nose, took a deep breath and jumped. It wasn't too bad. It felt like I was flying, until I hit the freezing cold water. It hurt. I opened my eyes underneath the water. All I saw was darkness. I quickly came up for air.

"There she is! Shoot!" I heard one of the guards yell. I turned around and from the door they started aiming. I quickly tried to go under the water but one of the bullets hit my shoulder before I could move. I screamed in agony as the crimson liquid came out of my shoulder. I clutched it and tried not to faint. I quickly went under water. I went under and tried transforming into a fish. I couldn't. I then started feeling dizzy. Crap. I guess the fact that the blood from the wound was in the water didn't help.  
'Don't faint now Lithium' I said to myself. But it was no use. I started blacking out.

"Chirp, chirp" I heard birds chirping. But that was impossible, I was dead wasn't I? I tried opening my eyes and sure enough I was alive. Why me? I actually think drowning would be a nice way to die. I groaned as I tried to sit up and move my arm. I shouldn't have done that. A sharp pain shot through out my arm. Then I remembered I got shot. I groaned again as I moved my other arm and put it up to mu forehead. It was wet, but not with water, something thicker and red? It then hit me as this red liquid dripped off my hand that I must've cut my head. Damn it! I tried getting up anyway. I fell back at my first try from dizziness and the pain in my shoulder didn't help much. On my second try I got up and managed not to fall, but I did become nauseous. I groaned once more. I groan too much. If it's one thing I hate, then that's being nauseous. Either way I looked around I saw I was on a beach and it was still dark. I wonder how long I was out. I looked up at the sky. It was a dark midnight blue with the stars shining brightly. I smiled to myself. I never really saw the sky in the facility, and I defiantly never saw the stars.

"Weird, I've only been out for an hour and 36 minutes" I said aloud. I could always tell the time of day by looking at the sky. Others of my kind can't. The wind blew past me and shivered. It was _freezing_, well it _was _winter and it was 7o'clock at night. I started walking around, you know try and find out where the hell I am. I looked around and sure enough there was a sign saying San Francisco. Great! The place where my father was born! So I was on the San Francisco beach, near Chinatown. Ok. I guess while I'm here I might as well visit my grandmother. I started walking towards Chinatown. I should've stopped to look for more injuries. A piercing pain shot through me side. Great! Now I can't walk. I don't know how but I somehow managed to walk all the way to Chinatown, while clutching my side of course. I had no idea where I was going but for some reason, I felt like I was going the right way, wherever that was. I sighed as I past another corner. When I saw a bunch of guys surrounding this little kid who was with a little girl with curly blonde hair and an exotic dude with horns and wild hair; or in other words he was with a badger and a totetsu.

"Come on kid, hand over the money" One of them said. The small totetsu snarled showing his teeth. I just couldn't help but laugh. This gave away my cover.

"Huh? Oh if it isn't a little lost puppy?" Another one said. Lost puppy? Me? You have got to be kidding me.

"Look dudes, just leave the poor kid alone, you can see he's terrified" I said. They looked at me like I was insane.

"The chicks British!" WTH? I was born in Japa- oh, I forgot, I have a British accent.

"Japanese actually" I replied all smart ass like. Bad idea.

"Oh really?" One of the 4 guys pushed me up against the wall. I winced. My shoulder still hurt like hell and my side didn't like me either.

"Run kid" I whispered quietly. He just obediently nodded and started running. They didn't notice.

"Wanna play?" He asked me. He smelled dearly of alcohol. I scrunched up my nose. I am very sensitive to smells.

"Come on honey" Did he just call me honey? He tilted my chin so our faces were only a few inches apart. I spat in his face. He then did something he'd soon regret. He slapped me. Hard. I turned back to look at him. I don't know what look I was giving him, but whatever look it was he looked somewhere between having a death sentence and having his faith sealed for a long painful death. I had no control over what happened next.

They were shot back and there eternal organs were all ripped out. Like they did in medieval times, they took the organs and intestines out of your body while you were still conscious. I can tell you this, it hurt like hell. The men were still alive though so I- no, saying I did would be lying. The monster in me took there hearts and squished them like they were of no importance. I was going to go and eat –yes eat- there hearts until a sharp pain went through my spine and side. I clutched my side and fell to the ground. I then started feeling dizzy again. This wasn't good. I felt like throwing up and sure enough I did. After being sick I tried getting up and somehow managed. I tried waking a little but everything in front of me was a blur. I then heard a small voice.

'She's this way Count!' It sounded like a kid's thoughts. 'Crap, I can't let them see me' I thought. I transformed into a small black kitten and jumped up the wall but as soon as I did I fell off and everything went black. ..

**A/N: **well whatcha think? I know I said I'm going to post another Shugo Chara story but it's on hold…for now…and Love, Hate & Despair is still active I just have writers block TT^TT anyways…R&R!


End file.
